Depende de como lo mires
by Kannaby
Summary: Ahí estaba él, Sasuke Uchiha, en el hospital de la aldea de la hoja. Dos mujeres dando a luz y ninguna estaba preparada para lo que venía, ni siquera él. Si tan solo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas...


**N/A:** Hola, desenpolvando viejas historias encontré esta. Estaba sin terminar y le faltaba edición, no fue mucho problema ya que la parte que más quería expresar estaba casi lista. Así que para no dejar otra historia incompleta guardada decidí darle unos arreglos y subirla. Espero les guste.

¡Dejen review! y bueno, el título obedece la sagrada ley de: _Lo primero que se me ocurrió._ O en este caso: _Lo mejor que se me ocurrió._ Digamos que tampoco tenía muchas ideas.

En lo personal no creo en el refrán que empleé en la historia. Me pareció un buen ejemplo, si. Pero no del todo cierto, eso es a mi parecer.

 **Advertencia:** Mucho angst y... *Alerta de spoiler* muerte.

 **Pareja:** SasuSakuHina. Ustedes descubran con quién se queda el Uchiha al final.

 **Naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido a pesar de haber sido meses, cada recuerdo regresaba a él y eso sólo lograba que le doliera más y más. Cometió un error, de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabía con exactitud cual había sido el error.

Quizás aceptar por fin una de las tantas invitaciones de Sakura fue el determinante de su amargura, quizás ese fue el error, quizás si sólo hubiese dicho no una vez más nada de eso hubiera pasado, _quizás..._

No iba a negar que en el momento se sintió bien, el tiempo pasó y ella ya no era tan molesta, Sasuke pensó que ella estaba madurando y dejaría a un lado esa actitud tan infantil que tenía cada vez que se le acercaba, pudo haber tenido razón.

La relación de ambos empezaba a volverse más seria y con ella el Uchiha también comenzó a confiar más en la Haruno. Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar cierto refrán incontables ocasiones: _"Las personas no cambian de un día para otro"_. Maldijo cada palabra ¿Por qué? porque eran ciertas y Sakura le parecía un buen ejemplo, según él, seguía siendo una molestia.

A pesar de todo ella si había logrado un efecto en el moreno, hacerlo más humano. Cada momento que pasaron juntos fue especial para ambos, aunque él no lo admitiera la pelirrosado se había ganado un lugar en su corazón y eso valía mucho.

Los días pasaron y la que podía ser la causa de aquél problema se acercaba: _infidelidad._

El Uchiha y la Haruno seguían juntos, pero cuando a un hombre no le dan lo que pide empieza a buscarlo en otro lado. _Hinata Hyuga_ , hermosa a la vista, tímida y callada, nada que no se pudiera arreglar, sin embargo, eso no era todo, ella era la única que no había caído ante los encantos de Sasuke.

Al principio sólo eran miradas, después "encuentros casuales", luego invitaciones con pretextos absurdos, sólo para que quién cayera fuera él. ¿Ella era terca? si. ¿Le tomó tiempo? si. Pero... ¿consiguió lo que quería? si.

Pasaban noche tras noche juntos y ninguno estaba ahí por obligación, sino por deseo. Hinata sentía culpa de hacerle eso a Sakura, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorada. Sasuke también sentía algo por la Hyuga, además él fue quién la buscó, entonces... ¿Por qué ese remordimiento? ¿Por qué? ¡Él había sido el causante!

 _¿Acaso se puede amar a dos mujeres a la vez?_ esa pregunta lo atormentaba todos y cada uno de sus días.

Por fin se decidió a comprobarlo. Ese día había regresado a ver a Hinata, pasaron la noche juntos, al amanecer, ya había tomado una desición.

 _Adiós Hinata._

Sus palabras exactas. Él amaba a Sakura y no la dejaría, sin importar lo difícil que fuera deshacerse de ese sentimiento que lo obligaba a querer regresar al lado de la Hyuga, se quedaría con la pelirrosa. ¿Por qué? porque su amor por ella era más grande.

Pese a haber tomado esa decisión, la correcta en su opinión. "Aquello" pasó, logrando que lo poco que había logrado reconstruir al dejar a Hinata se viniera abajo.

¿Pero qué era "aquello"?

 _Embarazo._

Las dos estaban embarazadas, peor, ambas de él. Hinata le juraba que ella no había estado con nadie más y por más que hubiese deseado escuchar una mentira, le creyó. De Sakura estaba seguro, totalmente, no le pediría ni la más mínima explicación. Porque a pesar de lo que él había hecho, ella jamás le sería infiel, nunca.

Tenía a dos bebés en camino. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Sakura que le había sido infiel con la Hyuga? _Maldición._ Ni pensarlo.

No negaba su felicidad, él siempre había querido restaurar su clan. Sin embargo, no de esa manera...

Visitaba a Hinata cada vez que podía, después de todo era su hijo. Sakura tenía sus sospechas, ya eran muchas salidas, aún así lo dejaba ir. Los meses fueron lentos, o eso decía el Uchiha, aunque al llegar los nueve sintió que los días se habían ido volando.

Sakura estaba en cuidados intensivos, tenía complicaciones con el embarazo. Sasuke esperaba afuera, no podía hacer más, sentía tanta impotencia. Hinata también estaba en el hospital, solo que a diferencia de la Haruno ella tenía un mejor pronóstico.

Las horas pasaban, Sakura entró en trabajo de parto. El Uchiha tenía los nervios de punta, lo aceptaba, estaba preocupado. Sakura no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Cuando la luz del letrero sobre las puertas del quirófano se apagó supo que ya todo había terminado, _error._

El doctor salió. Las dudas lo invadieron y el aspecto fúnebre del médico no ayudaba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Sakura estaba bien? ¿Y su hijo? ¡¿Dónde estaba su hijo?!

El hombre negó. Sasuke cayó al suelo, lo entendió perfectamente.

Sakura estaba bien, preguntaba a cada rato sobre su hijo.

 _¿Dónde está mi bebé? ¿Por qué no llora?_

Efectivamente, la Haruno sobrevivió, a pesar de su estado. Por su parte, su hijo no tuvo tanta suerte. No se había formado bien, no llegó a pesar ni medio kilogramo. En dos simples palabras, había muerto...

Ella no lo sabía, los médico omitieron información para que su estado no empeorara. Sasuke no corría peligro, por ello, se lo dijeron.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —preguntó Sakura un día después del parto. La noche anterior se había abstenido de seguir preguntando cuando las enfermeras le dijeron que estaba dormido y necesitaba descansar. Esta vez no podrían mentir.

— Señora Uchiha...

Sakura palideció, sus ojos se abriron más de la cuenta y su cerebro maquinó una serie de acontecimientos nada agradables. Toda idea desapareció de su mente al ver entrar a Sasuke con una pequeña en sus brazos sumado a una leve sonrisa en el rostro del moreno.

Las enfermeras los dejaron solos.

— Sakura —articuló sentándose a su lado.

— Es hermosa —comentó la pelirrosa sosteniéndola.

Pero... ¿Cómo? se suponía que su hijo estaba muerto. Y era verdad. Pero el hijo de Hinata Hyuga, no.

Momentos atrás la Hyuga había estado en trabajo de parto. Los doctores llamaron a Sasuke. Ella así lo había pedido. Y él, sin dejar de lado su depresión debido a la pérdida de su hijo con Sakura, se dirigió a verla. Ella no tenía la culpa y no podía dejar de recordar que aquél bebé también era suyo.

Entró, Hinata estaba en un estado deplorable. Fue demasiado para ella. Hiso que cargara a la creatura, era una niña y cabe destacar que tenía un notable, pero escazo, cabello negro. Había acabado de nacer por lo cuál sería totalmente natural que no tuviera mucho.

 _Al menos tendré uno._

Observaba a la niña, se veía sana. Miró a Hinata, parecía estar agonizando. Ella tocó la mejilla del Uchiha.

— Cuídala mucho... —le dijo mientras dejaba escapar una pocas lágrimas.

Sasuke se alarmó al notar como la Hyuga cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer su mano. Escuchó aquél ruido. El electrocardiograma no mostraba sino una línea totalmente recta.

Su corazón se había detenido.

Lo hicieron salir y claro, él se llevó al bebé. La persona que menos pensaba que moriría estaba allí, siendo resucitada por los doctores. Todos intentos fallidos.

Sasuke miró a su pequeña, no la abandonaría y definitivamente... tendría una madre.

Fue directo a la habitación de Sakura. Se detuvo en la puerta, mentiría si dijera que no dudó si entrar o no ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? miró a la niña que sostenía. No podría ser un error querer brindarle una familia, porque sin importar las circunstancias, él era su padre.

Respiró hondo. Y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta escuchó una voz conocida.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Una pequeña sonrisa entre tanto dolor se escapó de sus labios.

— Sakura —dijo al entrar. Se sentó junto a ella.

— Es hermosa —le oyó decir al sostenerla.

Sasuke las observó, estaban felices, las dos. Acarició el cabello de la Haruno y besó su frente.

— Saluda es tu madre, Sarada...

.

.

.


End file.
